Ian Runs Away
by inswny03
Summary: After Ian overhears that his sisters think he's nothing but trouble, he decides to run away.


(It was a fine day in The Loud House, Ian was busy watching TV until his stomach started to growl)

Ian: *notices* I think my stomach crying out for some food. *he heads to the kitchen, grabs a bag of pretzels and a bottle of cola from the fridge,then goes back to the living room only to find Lori on the couch* Oh hey Lori. I was just gonna have my snack. Want me to share it with you?

Lori: Sure.

Ian: *walks up to Lori and is about to hand her a few pretzels but slips on one of Luan's banana peels and accidentally splashes Lori with the cola* (sheepishly) Oops!

Lori: IAN YOU GOT ME SOAKED!

Ian: I'm sorry Lori. It was an accident.

Lori: It's fine! I'm gonna go dry off! *she leaves*

Ian: *notices the banana peel* Luan should pick those up if she's not using them. *picks up the banana peel and throws it in the trash*

(Later Ian is about to head up to his room until he accidentally bumps into a bucket of mud thus spilling it)

Ian: Oops.

(Lana notices)

Lana: Ian you spilled my mud.

Ian: Lana it was just an accident.

Lana: I was gonna use this mud for myself.

Ian: Look I'm sorry.

Lana: *takes her bucket of mud and heads into her room*

Ian: (in his thoughts) What the heck is going on? I didn't mean to cause any problems. Maybe I should talk to Luna.

(Later Ian arrives at Luna and Luan's room)

Ian: *slips on one of Lynn's skates and crashes into Luna's drumset*

Luna: Woah! Are you ok?

Ian: I'm fine. Just a bump but I'm fine.

Luna: Not you brah. My picture of McSwagger was on my drumset and you crushed it!

Ian: I'm sorry Luna. It... *gets his mouth covered by Luna*

Luna: Was an accident. I know. You said that at least two times already.

(Later the siblings excluding Ian have a meeting about what happened earlier)

Lori: Siblings, lately Ian's been causing us nothing but pain since earlier. Something literally's got to be done about this.

Lynn: Yeah. He broke one of my skates.

Lola: Not to mention he sat on my tiara.

Lincoln: Maybe he could be a hazzard to all of us.

(meanwhile Ian overhears this outside then thinks about what he did earlier)

Ian: *tears up* Maybe my siblings are right. Maybe I am a hazzard to them.

(Later that night Ian packs his stuff, leaves a note, then leaves)

Ian: Well...time to find a new family that will adopt me. *he walks away into the night*

(The Next Morning the siblings are busy having breakfast)

Leni: Ian hasn't been down here an hour ago. Someone should go wake him up before his breakfast gets soggy.

Siblings: Not it.

Lincoln: Dang it! Every time! *he goes up to Ian's room* Ian you're breakfast is getting soggy. *notices Ian is gone* Huh? Where's Ian? *he sees the note on Ian's bed then reads it*

"Dear Siblings,

I've decided to leave since you guys think I'm nothing but a problem even when I kept saying it was an accident. If you still think I'm trouble, then I hope you're happy. I've decided to go somewhere far from home. Goodbye forever.

-Ian"

Lincoln: Oh no. This is horrible. *he then heads back to the dining room and shows the siblings the note*

Lori: He ran away!?

Luna: But why would he run away like that?

Lana: Yeah! It's not our fault that he's always this clumsy.

Lola: Besides he might come back at this very moment.

(3 weeks later)

Lisa: It's been three weeks since Ian's been gone.

Lori: I'm literally getting awfully worried about him.

Lana: I think the note said "Goodbye forever" which that must mean...

Leni: Ian's never coming back. *cries*

*soon all the other siblings begin to cry*

Lucy: (in tears) All of us were too hard on him.

Lori: Not to mention Mom and Dad are on vacation. If they found out that we caused Ian to leave, they'd ground us for sure.

Lynn: What are we gonna do?

Lincoln: We'll have to put up posters to see if anybody knows where he went.

Lori: Let's get to work.

(meanwhile with Ian, he wakes up near a rundown train station)

Ian: Well, time to start a new life. I should probably find some food first. *he sees a water fountain at a nearby park* Aha. There's some water. *he drinks out of the water fountain for 5 minutes* Much better. Now I should continue my journey to find a new family.

*Ian walks for days until he arrives at the big city*

Ian: (astonished) Wow! This place is amazing!

*soon a montage of Ian finding some food happens but to no avail*

(later we see Ian sitting on a bench)

Ian: Looks like finding food is harder than I thought. *he sees Ronnie Anne and Bobby in the distance* Hey there's Bobby and Ronnie Anne. *he gets off the bench and runs to them*

Bobby: Ian? What are you doing out here by yourself?

Ian: A few weeks ago I ran away.

Ronnie Anne: But why?

Ian: Because my sisters and Lincoln thought I was nothing but a hazard to them all because I did some things by accident.

Bobby: Oh you poor kid. How about you stay with me and Ronnie Anne for a while.

Ian: I'd love that.

(soon Ian, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne go in just as the siblings come around the corner)

Lincoln: *hands out flyers to different people as Lori posts them on different parts of the city* Poor Ian is probably worried about us right now.

Lori: If we keep handing out flyers, we'll be able to find out if anybody's seen him.

(At the Santiago apartment, Ian and Ronnie Anne are playing video games)

Ian: I must say you are quite good at this.

Ronnie Anne: I've practiced this game ever since I was 6.

Ian: I guess you must've played this a lot growing up.

(soon dinner is served)

Ian: *eats as he smiles*

Maria Santiago: You must really like tacos don't you.

Ian: (with a mouthful of tacos) I do. Even if they are served soft shell.

(later Ian is watching TV with Bobby until Bobby's cell phone goes off)

Bobby: Oh. That must be a text from Lori. *he reads the text* Hey Ian, Look at the long text Lori sent me. *shows Ian the text*

Ian: *reads the text*

"Bobby, if you haven't heard yet, Ian ran away and we're trying to find him. We realized that we were too hard on him and we want him home because we miss him so very much. If he's there, text me back."-Lori

Ian: *tears up* What have I done?

(later Ian is sitting on Ronnie Anne's bed until Ronnie Anne notices Ian looking pretty homesick)

Ronnie Anne: You sure miss your brother and sisters don't you.

Ian: I do. *he cries as he hugs Ronnie Anne*

Ronnie Anne: *hugs Ian back* There, there Ian.

Ian: I just wanna go home. I miss my siblings very much.

Ronnie Anne: I think that can be arranged.

(meanwhile with the Loud siblings)

Lori: I hope Bobby isn't mad at me for treating Ian unfairly.

Lisa: Relax Lori. I'm sure he'll be able to fix this whole problem.

*soon Lori's phone goes off*

Lori: (overjoyed) Bobby Boo-Boo Bear just sent me a text. Let's see what it says. *reads the text*

"Lori, Ian's with us and he realized that you and your siblings were worried about him and felt homesick so he's here with me and Ronnie Anne just in case you were wondering where he is. Ian wants to come home because he misses you and your other siblings very I'm gonna drive him home to you really soon. And one more thing babe, if this happens again, I'll break up with you."-Bobby.

Lori: Hey guys! I have some wonderful news.

*the siblings meet up with Lori*

Lori: Ian's literally with Bobby and Ronnie Anne right now and Bobby says that Ian misses us and decided to bring him home to us.

Leni: Yay! Ian's coming home!

*the siblings cheer*

Lincoln: Well what are we waiting for. Let's throw a welcome home party for Ian.

Luan: Let's get setting up from this cheery moment. *laughs* Get it? *realizes that this isn't a good time for a pun* Right. Let's get the party set for Ian.

(meanwhile with Ian he's busy packing his bags)

Ian: Boy I can't wait to see my siblings again. I've really missed them.

Bobby: Lucky thing you are gonna be home again.

Ian: And I made a vow that I'll never run away ever again.

Bobby: Good. Ready to go?

Ian: I'm ready.

Bobby: Let's get going.

(soon Bobby drives Ian home)

(a few hours later they arrive at the Loud House)

Bobby: *knocks on the door as Ian stands behind him*

Lori: *opens the door* Hello my Boo-Boo Bear. What's up?

Bobby: Well...Look who I have with me. *he steps aside to show Ian to Lori*

Lori: (overjoyed) Ian!

Ian: (overjoyed) Lori!

*Ian and Lori hug*

Ian: I'm so sorry for running away from home.

Lori: No Ian, I'm sorry for making you run away from home. And I'm also sorry for getting mad at you from that accident a few weeks ago.

Ian: I forgive you Lori. Where's everybody else?

Lori: Follow me inside and you'll find out.

*Ian follows Lori inside as he waves goodbye to Bobby*

Lori: Look who's literally back.

Lori and Ian's siblings: Welcome Home Ian!

Ian: (is surprised) Oh my. You guys set all this up for me?

Lincoln: It's to show you that we're sorry.

Lynn: And it also shows that we love you.

Ian: *tears up with joy* Oh really? I love you guys too.

*the siblings share a group hug*

*then there's a knock at the door*

Ian: I'll get it. *he goes over to the door and opens it and it's Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud* Mom, Dad, you're back.

Ian's siblings: Welcome home Mom and Dad.

Rita: Oh kids that's really nice of you.

Lynn Sr.: We've really missed you all.

Ian: And we missed you too.

*soon the party happens as Luna plays her rock music*

Ian: (in his thoughts) It's good to be home again.

The End


End file.
